La sombra de la realidad
by Blossom Lu
Summary: El alcohol no es un buen acompañante cuando tus sentidos empiezan a fallar. No escuches las voces de tu mente, corre, escapa y tírate al vacío, quizá alguien se compadezca de tu cuerpo. DARK FIC. Este fic participa en el reto Dark fic del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas / One-shot


**La sombra de la realidad**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, solo la historia que es de mi autoría.

Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto _Dark fic_ del foro _La Aldea Oculta_ entre las Hojas.

Contenido de escenas violentas y lenguaje soez. No apto para personas sensibles.

One-shot

๑ ๑ ๑

El olor de sangre llega hasta tus fosas nasales. El sabor tampoco tarda en llegarte ya que sabe metálico.

 _Es 23 de julio,_ pero eso ya no tiene relevancia.

Una gota cae sobre tu cabeza, recordándote que esta casa ya está demolida, a punto de una colisión. Sin embargo sabes que no puedes aspirar a más.

La humedad provoca un temblor en tu cuerpo, afuera el clima está lluvioso. Es la ciudad en donde llueve eternamente.

No tenías otra opción.

 _No existía otra alternativa._

Ese gemido te fastidia desde varias horas atrás, volteas hacia donde proviene el sonido. La ves ahí, echa un ovillo tomándose sus rodillas y con esa expresión de dolor en su rostro. Tirita de fiebre, las gotas de sudor son notables y recorren su rostro, está pálida, carente de cualquier color vivo. No está dormida sobre una cama cómoda, sino que es _un intento de cama_ , una sábana apestosa colocada sobre un piso gastado que rechina mientras te acercas a su cuerpo.

Sabes que está mal, que ella _está_ mal.

 _Pero no quieres hacer algo para mejorar la situación._

La lluvia se siente, el ruido de las gotas caen desde el techo ya que —ciertamente— tiene goteras. Te tapas la nariz y frunces el ceño, ese olor a putrefacción y sangre te está picando tus fosas, te asquea provocando un vaivén ahí dentro del aparato digestivo. Tu boca está ácida ya que no has tomado más que ese líquido verdoso que conseguiste de contrabando en un negocio del centro. Después de eso escapaste y dejaste muerto al mercader en medio de la calle. Ojos curiosos te siguieron y acusaron, otros más decían haberte visto antes y alguien más agregó que estabas en el libro Bingo.

 _No te importó._

Antes de hacer que se calle tomas esa botella de sake y la ingieres en un solo movimiento. Necesitas más de esa bebida, el agua ha pasado a segundo plano, no sabe tan bien como el alcohol raspando tu garganta. Es reconfortante y no puedes escapar.

—Sasuke—logra decir algunas palabras y eso te molesta.

Tomas tu cabeza y con las manos tocas las sienes, no soportas el dolor de cabeza. En este momento imágenes están transcurriendo y crees que son visiones. Si ella continua balbuceando te volverás loco.

Así que molesto, avientas la botella de vidrio, causando que ella suelte un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

La sujetas por las muñecas con brusquedad, no tienes tacto alguno por quién alguna vez fue tu compañera de equipo. Por quién alguna vez fue un médico reconocido en el mundo shinobi.

 _Ella es una sombra, pero tú eres la oscuridad. Sakura no se ve porque tú te encargaste de que se volviera invisible._

Con tu mano izquierda sujetas su barbilla, y la miras fijamente, sin despegar ni un solo instante el contacto visual. Lo mantienes y te da asco.

 _Ella te da asco._

 _Jade._ El olor de las hojas de la primera contra el negro de tus ojos.

 _Negro._ El color de la oscuridad y de esta maldita aldea, de Amegakure.

Ella se revuelve, se enreda entre el trapo apestoso. Mueve sus labios pero al final las palabras quedan ahogadas convirtiéndose en pensamientos.

—Cállate—gritas, aunque en realidad no hay razón alguna para que lo hagas. Ni siquiera te está hablando, estás exagerando las cosas.

Ves puntos morados sobre toda la superficie, el sonido te taladra los oídos, te punzan y se oye un vacío…

 _El vacío de un sonido inexistente, de una voz que decide ahogar sus palabras en pensamientos mudos._

—¡Cállate de una jodida vez!—niegas en repetidas ocasiones, caminas en círculos y te sostienes en una pared.

Retiras tu mano al instante ya que una astilla se clavó a tu piel. Rechinas los dientes, es suficiente.

El aire pica tus pulmones, el oxígeno se te está acabando y terminabas por inhalar y exhalar. _Desesperación_. Intentas acercarte a la ventana, tu estómago está revuelto. No era buena idea tomar sake con el estómago vacío. Pero… ni siquiera tienes dinero para comprar migajas de alimento. Te has vuelto conformista, ya no hay nada por lo cual quieras luchar, ni siquiera por un buen bocado.

Ya no la quieres mirar, no lo harás.

Aunque, internamente deseas ver de nuevo ese dolor en sus ojos. Te excita ver su sufrimiento y como su aspecto físico está deteriorándose día con día.

¿Qué más da si le vomitas encima? Ya no escuchas a tus pensamientos ni a tus razonamientos. Sino que tus primitivos instintos te están dominando, toman las riendas de tus acciones y las llevas acabo.

Su piel está caliente, la tocas. Esas mejillas que en algún momento se sonrojaban por tus palabras ya no lo hacen más. En este momento están rojas, consecuencia de una febrícula.

Esa escena te gusta, te deleita.

Tu estómago empieza a hacer sonidos «glup, glup» suben y bajan. De forma remota recuerdas que hace bastantes años vomitaste sobre el pavimento de una calle vacía, era Konoha.

Tu hermano sostenía una katana y te decía que te aferraras a la vida, que corrieras para sobrevivir.

Viste como asesinaba a tu madre, clavándole el arma atrás de su espalda, atravesándola. Incluso a tu querido hermano se le dificultó sacarla, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas su risa siniestra en medio de una luna llena mientras limpiaba su katana con sus labios? Era la sangre de tu madre, de Mikoto Uchiha.

Tus ojos se abrieron y temblaste, no eras capaz de hablar ni de moverte. Tu garganta ya había sido poseída y no tenías la capacidad de detenerlo.

«Cuida a Sasuke» dijo tu padre. Sin embargo su destino fue igual que el de tu madre. Itachi le clavó la katana por atrás, manchando el símbolo de tu clan, el gran clan Uchiha. Cayó tendido al domo de madera, inundándola de un líquido rojizo. Itachi sonrió y desapareció.

Te desmayaste, eras débil.

 _Sigues siendo débil._

No pudiste controlarlo, en esa noche devolviste el estómago, primero fue un líquido transparente y después todo lo que ingeriste —y hasta lo que no— a continuación vinieron las lágrimas y las reclamaciones.

Después… ¿qué pasó después? Ya no importa, no te importa.

Y ahora esa sensación se repite.

«Gluuk, gluuuk»

Retiras tu cabello de la frente para que no te estorbe, si vas a vomitar por lo menos que sea bien. Te gusta hacer las cosas de esa manera.

 _Impecables._

—¿Estás bien?

La escuchas a lo lejos. Tratas de mantener esa expresión inmutable, aunque en realidad quieres abofetearla y decirle —restregarle—que estás mejor que ella, que te ves mejor que sus huesos saltados y que su vientre sangrando.

En respuesta, te relames los labios y pisas el vómito. Haciendo que tus zapatos se impregnen de esa viscosidad.

Ella hace una mueca de asco y cierra los ojos.

Con tus pies la pateas, no cuentas las veces sólo sabes que te causa mucho placer.

Quieres oírla gritar, una y otra vez cuánto te odia. Quieres oír de sus labios rojos que eres un hijo de puta.

 _¡Lo quieres!_

Sin embargo no lo hace. Reprime su voz y suelta lágrimas.

¡Lágrimas! Cómo si no supiera hacer otra cosa más que llorar. Es una molesta, una verdadera molesta y la odias por eso. La odias por estar contigo y por haberte sacado de Konoha.

Fue hace un año cuando todo comenzó formalmente.

La guerra había finalizado, los grandes héroes fueron condecorados. Entre ellos Naruto.

¿Recuerdas que ese cabrón decía ser tu mejor amigo? ¿Qué «según» te ayudaría a salir de tu infierno? Debiste saber que eran puras mentiras, que te daría la espalda una vez que el mundo lo alabara por sus capacidades.

Tú ayudaste a disolver el tsukuyomi infinito. Y nadie te lo agradeció.

Menos no te pudo haber importado, cierta tarde de noviembre —ni te interesó el día— , fuiste condenado a vivir en prisión por el resto de tus días.

¿Dónde quedó tu mejor amigo, idiota?

¿Dónde quedó tu maestro?

¿Dónde quedó la chica que decía amarte y que te perseguía siempre?

No estaban, simplemente te dejaron a tu suerte.

No lloraste, no te enojaste, no juraste venganza. Sin embargo ese sentimiento se apoderó de nuevo, ¿lo recuerdas? Sí, estoy seguro de que lo recuerdas Sasuke. Fue el odio.

Fuiste demasiado ingenuo, ¿en verdad creíste que tendrían piedad de un vengador como tú? Nadie te dio una segunda oportunidad, en cambio tú intentaste dárselas. Te pagaron muy mal, demasiado.

Necesitaste de la suerte —hasta los grandes hombres la necesitan— querías vivir de forma solitaria, la cárcel no era precisamente ese concepto de vida. No te desagradaba, no. Lo que sí odiabas era el ruido de los ronquidos de tu compañero de a lado —cuyo nombre no recuerdas porque ciertamente no le diste importancia—.

Terminaste —desde ese instante te volviste conformista—aceptando tu realidad.

 _La realidad de quién ya no tiene sueños y no aspira a nada._

Noviembre pasó, y de ahí uno a uno los meses.

Llegó julio.

¿Qué debías festejar en Julio?

 _Tu cumpleaños, un cumpleaños que casi nadie recordó. Excepto una persona…_

Iba pasar desapercibido, te habías acostumbrado a vivir en la cárcel, tu cuarto apestaba a tierra mojada y huevo podrido. Los barrotes estaban oxidados, mostrando ese color cobrizo, las paredes estaban roídas por el tiempo. Los únicos que te visitaban eran las ratas, ni siquiera tus demonios se daban el tiempo de visitarte por las noches, ya no habían pesadillas. Simplemente la realidad te había abandonado. Incluso olvidaste los matices de los demás colores.

 _Hasta que llegó._

Su cabello rosa era inconfundible. Su cuerpo delgado y discreto. Vestía una bata larga color rojo.

 _Te sonrió._ Fue la cosa más hermosa que viste, sin embargo los recuerdos de ella abandonándote el día de tu sentencia, el cómo huía de tu mirada e incluso aceptaba que eras un criminal. Esos souvenires llegaron a tu mente. Ese sentimiento de ensimismamiento desapareció para cambiarlo por uno de desprecio.

 _Ella te había dado la espalda cuando más lo necesitaste_ —aunque no lo hubieses admitido por ser un jodido egoísta—.

Sonreírte, ciertamente fue su peor error. Su propia condena al infierno.

Le devolviste una sonrisa torcida, que más bien era una línea recta dibujada en tu rostro.

—Feliz cumpleaños—te dijo, empero ignoraste esa felicitación.

Con tu mano izquierda le pediste acercarse, moviendo todos tus dedos menos el pulgar hacia el frente, con una flexión de la mano. Ella ni lenta ni perezosa obedeció, desde su vista no podía apreciarte, la celda era demasiado oscura.

Tomaste su mano, pero estuvo lejos de ser un agarre romántico, torciste su muñeca, causando que ella gritara de dolor. Sin embargo con tu otra extremidad alcanzaste su brazo izquierdo y la replegaste contra el barrote oxidado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—siseaste.

—S-Sasuke-kun—estaba aterrada, y esa expresión te pareció la cosa más hermosa que nunca hubieras visto.

Fue entonces que ella te convenció de escapar de ese mísero lugar, te habló de más oportunidades para vivir.

 _Vivir._ Una palabra carente de significado, tú ya no necesitabas ser salvado de nadie ni de nadie.

Aceptaste la propuesta, ¿lo recuerdas? Asentiste y contestaste con un monosílabo «sí» sin embargo no fue porque la idea te pareciera perfecta y como un camino hacia la luz. Todo lo contrario, le harías pagar por que te dio la espalda. Sakura sería con quién desquitarías toda tu negatividad. La idea de tenerla cerca era placentera.

 _Sería la proyección hecha realidad de todos tus deseos y fetiches ocultos. De los crímenes que no cometiste y de todo lo malo del mundo. Ella sería esa musa, esa proyección._

No dudaste ni un momento en usarla, era perfecta. Te excitaste al imaginar que tanto podría cambiar su corazón.

 _Hasta la persona más noble cambia por una razón, un motivo._

El día era lluvioso —así como lo es en la actualidad— no miraron hacia atrás. Sin embargo, agarraste su cabello rosa con brusquedad y provocaste que hiciera un mohín.

—Quítate eso—ordenaste.

El aire chillaba a su alrededor. Se encontraban en un bosque lleno de árboles secos, por algún motivo ya no parecían florecer. Pisaste las hojas y las machacaste con tus pies.

 _La banda ninja de Sakura._ Todavía la conservaba y por nada del mundo la viste sin ella. Era su pertenencia más preciada, junto con esa estúpida y detestable fotografía del equipo siete.

 _Equipo siete._ Esos bastardos quienes te dieron la espalda.

No querías verla con nada relacionado a esa aldea. ¡Nada! Era estúpido e incoherente, ella fue tuya a partir de ese momento, en el instante en que te sugirió escapar a una realidad mejor. ¿Era acaso tan ingenua para creerse eso? ¿Pensaba que iban a vivir en una casa con dos hijos? ¡No! Tú no le darías eso por ningún motivo, en primer lugar tu corazón está demasiado oscuro para lograr interesarte en otra cosa que no sea destruirla y en segundo lugar… ya no te interesa vivir la vida.

 _Estás muerto en vida._

 _Todo lo que ella tenía se lo arrebataste, y te encargarías de destruirlo pieza a pieza. Qué barato es construir un castillo de arena pero que cara es su destrucción. Y ciertamente, ella construía un castillo de arena…_

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Molesto, la jalaste hacia el frente. Por un efímero instante, Sakura creyó que se trataba de un intento fallido de abrazo, mas no fue así. Sacaste tu katana, la desenfundaste con solemnidad, de forma rápida y profesional lograste arrancarle esa banda de su frente.

Te deleitaste por la forma en que tensó su cuerpo y abrió los ojos, mostrando la incredulidad. Un brillo se atisbó en esos orbes jade, mostrando un temblor temporal. El preludio a las jodidas lágrimas.

Una a una cayeron y se mezclaron con el líquido rojizo.

Sin querer tu katana había atravesado el metal, todo debido a la velocidad con la que tu mano movió el arma. Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, primero se cortó la tela roja, dibujando una línea recta en medio del símbolo de la hoja. Pero la katana no se detuvo ya que después de que la banda cayera libremente rozó contra su frente.

 _Gritó._

Que excitante fue aquello, ese grito fue el mejor sonido que habías escuchado. Tu cuerpo se tensó y a continuación apretaste los puños. La callarías, claro que sí.

Con una mano agarraste su cuello y la replegaste contra un árbol seco. Y tu otro puño dio a parar en su boca, la golpeaste salvajemente y ella abrió la boca para gritar de nuevo, sin embargo te adelantaste a sus movimientos —como si la leyeras— y metiste tu mano entera en su puño.

 _Chilló._

Sólo querías callarla, esa mujer estaba siendo demasiado fastidiosa.

 _Bastante, para tu gusto._

 _Ese día, ella lo dejó todo por irse contigo sin saber las consecuencias de sus decisiones._

 _Nadie intentó buscarles, se volvieron causas pérdidas y renegadas._

 _Y le dieron la espalda, tal y como te la dieron a ti._

¿Te has refrescado la memoria? Por eso es que la odias.

Tu cabeza da vueltas, como si estuvieras en un tiovivo. Después de patearla te cansas. Estás cansado de no escucharla gritar y rogarte piedad.

 _Piedad, es lo que quieres escuchar, sólo necesitas escuchar esa maldita palabra para sentir tu sangre circular de nuevo por todo tu sistema._

De repente, el aire pega contra tu rostro y con ello el olor que te negabas a aceptar te inunda. Te mareas y asqueas de nuevo pero… ¿qué es lo que puedes vomitar a estas alturas? Ya nada.

Es su menstruación, todo el trapo está lleno de plastas pequeñas de coágulos de sangre. Tu boca hace una mueca y chasqueas la lengua, es suficiente por hoy. Ya no quieres verla porque te da asco. Toda ella provoca eso en ti.

Ella no usa ropa limpia, todo su cuerpo huele a sudor y a sangre. No tienen para ropa limpia.

Sí, hasta el vestido pasa a segundo plano en circunstancias como estas.

Hastiado te encuentras por el olor que se mezcla con el humo de los grandes edificios. Decides salir por ese hueco llamado «ventana», que es más bien un cuadro sin pared acompañado de un trozo de madera podrido. Quizá algún día fue una madera fina.

Te subes sobre el dintel y saltas. Haciendo honor a tus habilidades como shinobi.

 _O demostrándolas, simplemente._

Saltas sobre los edificios, aunque con su debido cuidado. Están débiles y gastados por el tiempo y la humedad. Hay musgo por todos lados.

El cielo está pintado de un color morado, es _casi_ de noche y ninguna estrella se asoma por aquí. Es la ciudad de los renegados, de los olvidados.

En algún momento decides parar. Tu condición física ya no es la de antes. No reparas ni escatimas en los detalles, ya no eres selectivo y te tiendes en el piso. Junto a un bote de basura. Recuerdas que tienes un cigarrillo entre tu camisa.

Sigilosamente haces una técnica de fuego, sin mayor complicación y prendes el tabaco.

 _Es simplemente delicioso, sientes el humo limpio sobre tus pulmones. La sensación es placentera, sin embargo es una lástima que dure tan poco. La lluvia apaga tu cigarro, frunces el ceño y maldices todo, la ciudad, la contaminación, a la gente, a la mierda de los animales y al gobierno de Amegakure. Sueltas tus maldiciones como si fueran oraciones, y terminas por cerrar los ojos._

La brisa ácida te golpea el rostro, causando que te despiertes. Te has quedado dormido en la calle, como un indigente sin hogar.

 _De hecho ni lo tienes._

El piso está mojado y huele a suciedad y basura. Las personas caminan a tu alrededor, impávidas de todo. Usan mascarillas en su rostro.

¿Por qué no tienes una, por cierto? Ah, es que no tienes dinero y no puedes costearla.

Algunos portan sombrillas picudas como armas.

Hastiado frotas tu mano contra tu rostro, quitándote la suciedad y el sudor impregnado sobre la piel. El cuerpo te exige descanso, está cansado. Incluso olvidas el por qué has salido, ¿algún motivo en particular? No.

Una mujer está frente a ti, de cuerpo proporcionado y curvas justo donde tienen que estar. Cabello castaño que le llega hasta el culo, y unos ojos verdes y grandes.

 _Verdes._

Ese color te es familiar, puede que ella te ayude a proyectarte en tus fetiches. No titubeas en ningún instante. La tumbas contra el frío pavimento, ella muerde sus labios salvajemente.

—Quítate la ropa—demandas.

En realidad son unos trapos grises.

La mujer toma su barbilla y murmura en una lengua que solo se habla en esta región ciertas palabras que medio logras captar.

Son divertidas para ti, _en un retorcido sentido._

—¿Cuánto me darás?—te pregunta.

—Todo lo que tú quieras.

La muchacha tiene los labios entreabiertos y la lengua —de color rosa— se asoma entre sus dientes; respira de modo casi imperceptible.

Tu pene se alza, erguido ante tu estómago, causándote una sensación muy placentera que sube y baja. Lanza un gemido, se incorpora y te coge el miembro.

 _Van a joder ahí mismo, a ojos de los demás._

Se lo acerca hasta introducirlo en su boca, lo posesiona con avidez. Comienza a hacer ruidos con la garganta.

Poco a poco te vas dejando caer de rodillas, sin embargo recuerdas el motivo por el cual te estás cogiendo a la muchacha de ojos verdes.

Permites —le das ese gusto— que ella deguste tu pene y te haga halagos. Eso aumentará tu ego.

Una vez que _tu leche_ cubre sus labios rosados — que en este momento dan una percepción de ser rojos y estar hinchados —la tomas del cabello.

—Dame el dinero—pide con voz ronca, nada de gemidos, ahora te exige.

—Es cierto—dices.

Ella sonríe, jovial de recibir por primera vez durante toda la semana unas monedas. La pobre desdichada no esperaría que tú la arrincones contra la pared de ladrillos.

—Ábrete—en otro sentido se habría interpretado como «esfúmate» pero las cosas no son así.

Al ver que ella no te obedece, sacas dos kunais de las bolsas secretas de tu pantalón. Te mira sorprendida.

 _En verdad está incrédula de que seas un shinobi._

No dudas y agarras esas armas. Los clavas.

Esa expresión de estupefacción adorna su fino rostro.

Un grito resuena en este callejón, atestado de basura y charcos malolientes.

Tu kunai termina en su palma derecha y el segundo en la otra extremidad. Los clavas en la pared haciendo que ella quede alzada sobre esta.

Este olor, el olor de la sangre llena a ti.

Tu sangre vuelve a recorrer con normalidad el sistema, tu cabeza punza y escuchas ruidos.

«Boom, boom»

La chica mueve su boca como pez, abriéndola y cerrándola. Se está ahogando con su propio llanto.

La besas, muerdes sus labios causándole más dolor, provocas que la sangre salga de la boca.

—Para, para—ruega.

Usas la psicología inversa. Tomas sus senos con tus manos, los magullas, los pellizcas.

—Eres molesta, Sakura.

De repente, escuchas un pitido en tu cerebro. Algo desconectándose, _su rostro_ se aparece, ojos verdes y rostro cuidado.

 _Sólo querías tenerla para ti. Ahora no sabes que hacer. Te estás volviendo loco, ella sería todo para ti, un sueño no correspondido, una canción que nadie cantara, un imposible. Una realidad inexistente._

Tu segundo instinto sale a flote. Ella _no_ es Sakura.

 _No dejarás que esto crezca dentro de ti, ¿verdad? No lo hagas, no escuches las voces de tu cabeza. Esto es un obstáculo en tu garganta. Te oprime. Estás rasgándote en pedazos._

Para tu nueva víctima —que no es Sakura— tu comportamiento es el de un psicópata ansioso de sangre. La desesperación adorna sus orbes verdes.

 _Es que esos ojos se parecen tanto a los de tu musa del dolor…_

—Sa-ku-ra—jadeas—, ¡tú no eres Sakura!

Estás ronco, pierdes la cordura.

Arrancas uno de los kunais de la palma de la mujer, provocando que se incline y suelte otro grito, su garganta se está desgarrando de tanto lamento. Su palma está desecha, el hueso está a la vista junto con el músculo, la sangre sigue saliendo.

Ves luces rojas en tus ojos, imágenes de tu pasado te bombardean. Mientras sus gritos aumentan más es el aullido de tu mente. No lo soportas.

 _Estás perdiéndote de a ti mismo en la demencia._

Uno, dos, tres.

Clavas en innumerables ocasiones el kunai en la garganta de la desdichada. Ríes sádicamente.

 _¿Por qué Sakura ya no te da ese placer?_

Sus ojos jade se abren con sorpresa, casi saliéndose de sus orbes. Hasta que la lengua —que alguna vez fue rosa— sale, como quién saca la lengua por mera grosería. Solamente que esta vez no es así.

 _Ella expira._

Tus ojos negros se tornan rojos, mostrando el sharingan en toda su expresión. Lamentablemente la mujer —cuyo nombre no te interesó conocer— no los apreció.

Harás una última cosa antes de marcharte de ese insalubre callejón. Te rascas la piel y esta se vuelve roja, te arrancas la camisa y la avientas sobre el piso. Estás sudando a mares.

Desclavas todos los kunais que le pusiste a la pobre mujer. Extraes ese trapo gris de la chica, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, grandes y de pezones color coral.

La hueles, ya no haces caso a los ruidos de tu mente. Tus manos se llenan de sangre y después de un rato se tornan cafés, el líquido rojo se ha secado.

Muerdes su cuerpo, lo lames e introduces tu miembro en el cuerpo muerto.

 _Lo que has hecho supera todos tus límites antes alcanzados._

Ríes mostrando tus dientes llenos de sangre. La experiencia fue de lo más grata.

Pateas su cuerpo, te estorba en el camino, ya la naturaleza se hará cargo de hacerle sepultura.

El camino a «tu casa» es tranquilo. Salvo que el humo de los grandes edificios es insoportable. Empiezas a verte entorpecido por la visibilidad del ambiente. El polvo cosquillea tus pulmones, toses en repetidas ocasiones y te recargas sobre una pared de la calle.

La noche llega y pese a que el cielo no cambia de color esto solo puede significar una cosa: las bandas criminales saldrían a cobrar su cuota.

 _Cuota que no tienes._

Morir por saldo de cuentas no es una opción para ti. Hay formas más interesantes para un vengador como tú.

Debes apresurarte, tienes que correr para vivir.

 _Así como un día te dijo tu hermano…_

Das brincos y saltos hasta llegar a «la pocilga» que más bien es un conjunto de habitaciones desorganizadas y hediondas. Entras por la ventana y la vez, aquí está la verdadera Sakura.

Acostada sobre ese intento de cama en posición fetal, agarrándose las rodillas.

 _Posiblemente le dolerían, pero a estas alturas ya no importa._

Buscas con desesperación alcohol, tu garganta está seca. La abres de golpe y la ingieres de forma rápida. Te raspa la garganta hasta el alma, sin embargo, el sake te hubiese sabido mejor de no haber tenido ese sabor metálico.

No es la bebida en sí, es tu boca.

Escupes —ante el desagradable sabor—hacia el bulto que se encuentra en el piso —el bulto tiene nombre y apellido, lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? —.

Sakura no se molesta por tu acción.

Abre sus ojos y siente algo en su rostro —algo frío— lame el líquido y le sabe a gloria, ¿hacía cuando que no bebía algo? Hace algunos minutos —quizá horas— honestamente no lo recordaba.

 _Ella está estirada al otro lado de tu vergüenza, todo tu tormento y el dolor te atraviesan y te cubren. ¿Harías todo para tenerla sólo para ti? Sólo para ti…_

La zarandeas, tratas de no vomitar sobre ella. Tu aliento choca contra su pestilencia.

Sus ojos están idos, no te miran a ti, de hecho no miran cosa alguna.

—¡Di algo!

Deseas que grite tu nombre de forma desesperada, que te ruegue, que implore piedad.

—¿Qué quieres?

Su voz es apenas un jadeo. De inmediato tu cabeza parece explotar, dejas de sostenerla y llevas al instante tus manos a la cabeza. Gritas enloquecido, pidiendo que pare, no lo soportas, te está consumiendo.

 _Ella es todo para ti, una canción que nadie canta._

 _¿Dejarás que esto crezca en ti? ¿Lo dejarás aumentar? Ella es un obstáculo, te dio la espalda cuando más lo necesitabas._

 _Ella…_

Abres los ojos, sales de tu delirio. Tu boca está ácida, estás bajo el frío piso, se siente tan incómoda. La pared está roída, tus huesos duelen.

Pero Sakura ya no está.

Activas tu sharingan, buscando rastro de su chakra, sin embargo no la encuentras. Frunces tu ceño y mueves tus brazos desesperadamente.

 _Te estás hundiendo…_

—Sasuke.

Ella aparece junto a ti, no hay rastro de su pestilencia ni de su desaliñada imagen.

—Sakura…— estás molesto, iracundo.

La mueles a golpes, uno tras otro, pero ella no responde ni siquiera se inmuta, es como si le hicieras caricias al viento.

—¿Qué mierda? —siseas.

—¿Ya no lo recuerdas? —Te fulmina—esa noche estabas borracho, me hiciste lo mismo que a la muchacha de hoy.

Tu cabeza y tus oídos zumban, no logras entender sus palabras. Su cuerpo se vuelve etéreo, no logras distinguirlo con claridad.

 _Harías todo para tenerla solo para ti, solo para ti. Ahora no sabes qué hacer cuando ella te entristece._

 _Ella…_

 _Ella no es real. No puedes hacerla real._

—Estás diciendo que tú…

—Yo ya no existo. Tu mente está jugándote un mal trago, esos colores, esos dolores… estás loco Uchiha.

 _Loco._

 _Loco._

 _¿Dejarás que esto crezca?_

—¡Lárgate de aquí Sakura, esto no es gracioso!

Se acerca a ti y te susurra.

—Me quedaré aquí, y es gracioso verte enloquecer, Sa-su-ke-kun.

Tu corazón da un vuelco, estás demasiado débil.

 _Ya no hay motivos para hacerla real, todos los métodos se agotaron._

—Hasta mañana, Sasuke-kun.

Las gotas caen sobre tu cabeza y estás tendido bajo el piso. Te estás asfixiando en un vacío sin fondo, ya no hay salida.

Las paredes parecen juntarse y se mueven hacía ti, su color gris es deprimente.

 _Asqueante._

El olor del caño del baño te golpea y ya no quieres levantarte.

 _Ya no hay motivos._

Sakura sigue a tu lado, luce triste. ¿En qué momento sucedió? ¿Lo recuerdas?

Quieres un poco más de vino, lo necesitas. No estás pensando con claridad, más bien todo es delirante, debe ser una pesadilla.

 _Hombres como tú, tienen un alma muy fácil de robar._

—¿Lo necesitas verdad, Sasuke-kun?

Su voz está lejos de ser reconfortante, es fría. Su mirada carece de emociones, no puedes desaparecerla.

—Vete—ordenas.

Retorcido en el piso cubres tus oídos y tus ojos.

 _Debiste haber sabido el precio del mal. No puedes despertar de esta inmundicia por que no ha terminado, no… de hecho seguirás danzando con tus demonios._

De repente, ella no está ahí. Se siente bien que ella desaparecido, sin embargo, ¿a quién lastimarás ahora?

Estás ebrio, el sake barato llega a tu sistema y demandas más, vas hacia una recámara. Tapándote la nariz y caminando en zigzags, casi te arrastras, si hoy va a ser tu último día lo vivirás bien.

 _Tu destino está aquí, el odio no necesita una razón._

Caes de rodillas, mareado. ¿De dónde surge tanta pestilencia? Es putrefacción, descomposición.

Gateas, tu visión te engaña, ya no escuchas los murmullos de tu mente.

Viejos cuadros siguen colgados sobre la pared, a medio caer, descoloridos y con polvo. Las telarañas están en las esquinas de la pared, dándole un aspecto tétrico a tu hogar.

Como si se tratara de una luz vas hacia el cuarto de donde proviene dicho olor, no lo toleras. Sea lo que sea lo tiraras por la ventana, es demasiado para tu sistema, tus sentidos te están engañando, Sasuke.

Logras levantarte, te pones de pie y te recargas sobre el marco de la puerta. La tiras con violencia de un portazo, no hacía falta usar tanta fuerza, no era más que un pedazo de madera frágil.

Ves gris, es como si tuvieras niebla en tus ojos y quieres quitártela. Cierras y abres tus dos orbes, sin embargo sigues igual. ¿El alcohol hizo efecto en ti? No lo sabes y ya no te interesa.

Ves un bulto hecho un ovillo…

Sabes quién es. Sólo que no lo comprendes, ¿no estaba ella contigo?

Te acercas y quitas esa manta, la putrefacción llega y sueltas maldiciones. El cuerpo de una mujer yace sin vida.

Cabello rosa…

Sasuke, la mataste.

«Pum, pum» tu sangre bombea y tu corazón palpita. Ella tenía razón.

—Sasuke-kun—volteas ignorando tus mareos, tu falta de visión y tu nula coordinación —, ¿qué tienes?

No hay preocupación en su voz, está sentada sobre un mueble, cruza su pierna y en sus labios sostiene una jeringa.

Es la misma Sakura que viste apenas unos instantes.

 _Ella sí es real._

—¡Fuera de aquí!—no se lo dices a ella, te lo dices a ti. Si fueras capaz te meterías en una ilusión infinita.

Afuera, sigue lloviendo. Escuchas los gritos de las personas y a lo lejos se visualiza un incendio, el olor a quemado, quizá es el bosque. O una casa.

No te interesa y te hincas, te niegas a ver la realidad. Estás inmerso en las sombras…

 _En la sombra de la realidad…_

—Estás loco, estás loco…

Sigues escuchándola, por más que te tapas los oídos su voz llega a ti. Ya no es paz, no es tranquilizante. ¡Joder! Se supone que tú la harías sufrir, ella te rogaría y te lamería tu pene por un poco de piedad. Chillaría a mitad de la noche, odiándote, diciéndote cuán miserable era su vida en medio de una aldea de bajo prestigio.

Pero no, ella te mira fijamente.

—¡Cállate!—gritas, tu garganta arde, incluso más que con el sake—vete de aquí, vete, vete…

Tu voz disminuye, te estás quedando sin voz.

—Soy un fantasma Sasuke-kun. No puedes decirme que me vaya, y si acaso me voy, será contigo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Yo soy la sombra que dejaste morir bajo la oscuridad. Llevas varios días así, pero te negaste a ver la realidad. Estás sumido en el alcohol y en esas estúpidas pastillas que tomas por tranquilizantes. Esas pastillas, idiota, son drogas. Ahora pagas las consecuencias.

—¿Eres real?—suenas preocupado, te ves como un cachorro a medio morir. Sigues teniendo sangre en tus manos, residuos de suciedad. Apestas a sudor.

—Vivo en tu mente y no te dejaré descansar. Me mataste lentamente, yo… yo estoy muerta Sasuke-kun, tan sólo mírame.

Ese bulto… ese bulto es ella. En verdad Sasuke, la mataste.

 _Y no te dejará ir._

Ella se acerca con la jeringa, es su fantasma. Una ilusión que tu mente está viendo. Tratas de mantener el equilibrio, lo intentas. Harás cualquier cosa por escapar de aquí.

Un trueno te sobresalta, el olor a quemado llega a tus fosas de nuevo pero está vez con más fuerzas.

 _Escuchas su voz, parece ser real._

—Dulces sueños, Sasuke-kun.

Sus pasos suenan tan realistas, rechinan contra la madera del piso. Comienzas a ver humo, no era afuera donde se originaba el incendio.

Está aquí, te quemarás vivo.

Niegas con la cabeza, no aceptas tu destino. No lo estás haciendo.

Sostiene con su mano derecha una jeringa, va ir hacia ti. ¿La aceptarás?

 **«** "Hermano estúpido. Si quieres matarme, ¡maldíceme!, ¡ódiame! Puedes llevar una existencia despreciable si quieres. Huye... escapa... ¡aférrate desesperadamente a la vida! Y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a mí»

Ya no debes demostrarle nada a nadie.

Mataste a tu hermano, después supiste la verdad.

La noche es oscura. La luna llena brilla con intensidad a lo lejos, no hay estrellas. Las fabricas a lo lejos siguen emanando el humo de sus edificios. El piso empieza a sentirse caliente. Le das una última mirada al bulto.

Empiezas a recordar… ese día estabas tan borracho. La moliste a golpes, y después la violaste. Ella gritó como loca y te aprovechaste de eso. Le hiciste lo mismo que a la chica de hoy, por eso tu cabeza te jugó esa mala pasada, en esos ojos verdes viste la proyección de una escena similar con Sakura.

Y una vez muerta fuiste incapaz de tirarla y dejarla botada. Evitaste llegar a casa, pero hoy, hoy olvidaste eso por completo.

Sonríes, tus ojos empiezan a sangrar ya que el mangekyo sharingan está saliendo. Ya no hay necesidad de protegerte, es tarde.

Entre las llamaradas, el fantasma de Sakura sigue acercándose.

Tienes un kunai escondido, lo alzas con tu brazo.

 _Ya no tienes más oportunidades._

 _Ya no hay otra escapatoria._

Te subes al dintel, sientes un temblor en toda la edificación.

Afuera, la gente grita y algunos esperan que la lluvia apague el incendio.

Eres tan estúpido que dejaste tu cigarro en la mesa, ¿lo olvidas? Has sido el causante de este incendio. Miras hacia la luna, a lo lejos.

Tu vida pudo haber sido diferente…

Pero nadie te tendió la mano. Ahora estás enfermo, tu mente ya no ve la realidad. Los gritos suenan lejanos y los ignoras. Le das la espalda al fantasma de tu mente.

—Hasta mañana, Sakura—dices en un murmullo.

 _Ya no habrá un mañana._

 _Ya no hay más lucha._

Nadie te recordará, no serás un héroe. Tu nombre pasará a ser borrado. Ya no habrá más Uchihas. El legado de la maldición del odio se terminó, el mundo seguirá su paso y algunos llorarán otros reirán.

Tomas con fuerzas el kunai. Tu katana estaba abajo, en este momento es un pedazo de metal caliente. Antes de que las llamas lleguen a ti lo harás.

Lento…

Vas cayendo y te sientes libre.

Ya no hay preocupaciones.

Sientes por último un piquete en tu corazón, después de eso… ya no hay nada.

Un sonido hueco resuena en la calle. La gente instintivamente se aleja no sin antes ver que pueden robar de ti y después simplemente…

 _Abandonan tu cuerpo._

* * *

 **N/A** Decidí tomar este reto porque es algo nuevo para mí. No suelo hacer cosas tan oscuras (quiénes me han leído lo saben) Ahora lo intenté, espero haya salido bien. Un final para un personaje, quién vivió hasta el límite de sus fetiches. Termina suicidándose.

Ya saben, Tamahara-chan es mi página de Facebook. Sin más me despido, si les gustó no olviden en dejarme review, y si no, también. Serán bien recibidos.

See ya!


End file.
